


double trouble

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Uchi and Keiko are twin brother and sister who both fall for the same guy.





	double trouble

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I told you, let him go!”

Uchi presses his hands tighter over his face and swallows down a cry from a kick to the ribs. “Yeah, what she said.”

“Stay out of it, _bitch_ , or we’ll have to hurt you too,” the fat one with the shaved head threatens.

Uchi is pretty sure it’s the same dude whose knee is in his back, a theory which is proven true when the weight is suddenly removed and his twin sister rushes to grab his shoulders and urge him up. “Come on, Hiroki, let’s get out of the way.”

Her voice sounds kind of distant and he looks up into her face, follows her eyes that are beelined to the reason why Uchi isn’t kissing the pavement anymore.

He usually doesn’t go for guys (that one time with Ryo doesn’t count), but this one is gorgeous. Light, wavy hair, nice body, and plump lips. His wardrobe could use some help, but Uchi doesn’t think that clothes matter much when they’re on the floor.

Keiko sighs dreamily and Uchi’s twin intuition kicks in; she is thinking the same thing. Their savior doesn’t seem to notice them at all, or anything really as he manages to punch the bully in the face while looking for all the world like he was preoccupied with something mundane like what he was going to have for dinner.

“Thank you-” they both rush to say, and Keiko must have caught on because now she’s trying to push Uchi back down and make her way towards the other man first.

She always has been competitive. Uchi sometimes wonders if they were originally identical boy twins and Keiko’s penis just got broken on the way out. He’s pretty sure that he has three times as many beauty products as she does, anyway. And it’s not anything to brag about, but she was the one who beat him up as a kid. Despite him being two minutes older.

“What’s your name?” Keiko asks, putting on her best apologetic smile as she escapes from Uchi’s grasp. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“They call me Yamapi,” the pretty boy replies in an even voice, his eyes appearing unseeing as he looks in their general direction. “My mother just transferred here.”

“Uchigawa Keiko,” Keiko rushes to greet him properly, her hair nearly smacking his face with the force of her bow. “Thank you for saving my brother’s sorry ass.”

“It would have been your ass too!” Uchi hollers after her, cringing as he struggles to roll over and get up.

He’s never seen his sister look so much like a _girl_ as right now, when she looks up at Yamapi with a pout and fluttering eyelashes. “I can usually defend him, but not from the big, fat ones.”

Yamapi flexes his pecs under his thin shirt, although it looks involuntary. He tilts his head to look at Keiko, furrows his brow like he’s confused, and turns towards Uchi.

Uchi does his best to look pitiful and pained, which isn’t really that hard. What’s hard is not smirking in triumph when Yamapi breezes past Keiko and kneels at Uchi’s side, staring down at him in concern. “Are you okay?”

Never mind that he’s probably bruised everywhere except his face. The beautiful Yamapi is pushing _his_ hair out of _his_ eyes, not his sister’s, and that means that, as usual, _he_ won.

Over Yamapi’s shoulder, Keiko folds her arms and gives Uchi a look that clearly states “this isn’t over,” and Uchi looks forward to yet another competition.


End file.
